Walk a little strighter
by senshi of ai
Summary: A girl loses her dad in an accident and her mother had been killed by a demon. Kurama's family lets her stay with them and when they go on a serch to find her real parents, what secrets will they unlock? R&R flames excepted, but they'll be forwarded to Sa


Senshi_of_Ai: "I am making this story for all the kids out there who's fathers are drunk, but to me that is better then what I have. I have no father. It's been that way since I was probably a couple months. My mom has raised me all of my life. My uncle tried to be my father, but he couldn't take that spot cause he is my uncle. I would rather have a drunken dad then no dad at all, but in this story the girl grows up with a drunken father and he dies. I am sorry if the first chapter is sad cause I am crying as I am typing this. I just heard "Can you hear me when I talk to you" by Ashley Gary, she lost her dad when she was two, and "Walk alittle straighter daddy" by Billy Curlington. Please if you read this there is something I would like you to know, if you have a friend or know something who doesn't have a dad or step-dad or has a drunken dad or doesn't care about them please, PLEASE, be the best friend that you can be. Be there for them if they need help and just be there for them. Thanks cause I have had to deal with it with my emotions hidden inside and if they have to it will not be pretty, so please help someone like that."  
  
Kurama: "That is very touching."  
  
Senshi_of_Ai: "But it is true, folks. We have had no dad our hole life. Please read this. It will teach and show you what some kids have to go through, like my friend."  
  
Boton: "Let's start before we need tissues. I hope you learn from this and send a review. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Tarzan song or any other songs. So don't sue. Thanks."  
  
~~~Walk alittle straighter~~~  
  
All I remember was just that I would open the door and he would stumble in past me and he would go pass out in his chair. I looked up to him. I never thought he wouldn't be there for me. I also thought he would be there to guide me through my life and help me when I was down, but I was wrong. He was tooken from me when I least expected it. Why, Boton, why. She took him away. There was one kid who helped me and I will never forget him, even if I, too, and going to die. I no longer show fear or sadness. He helped me and was a good friend. Why would that kid help someone like me? I'll never know, but he was different then other people that I met. He was nice gentle and kind. He was my best friend, until a terrible accident where we were separated and it continues. We no longer no one another, just our dreams and memories do. We can pass another in the street and not say a word. What happened you might ask, well it happened on the last day of school and it started like this.  
  
~~~~The last day of school~~~~  
  
"Dad, will you be at the ceremony?" A eager girl asked her father who was getting ready for work. She was dressed in her red school uniform and was ready for school, but the school started in 1 hour.  
  
"Yes, I think I might be able to make it." He said, he was really tired and he left for work. She was left home alone. Her mother had died, when she was 6 years old, in a massacre where tons of people where being slaughtered by a person wielding a sword. She had no other siblings nor did she have any true friends. She was alone in the world, but she had her father. She was happy with just that, but sometimes she wished he didn't drink. He always came home the same way, she would open the door, he would walk past her, and he would pass out in his chair. He always was tired and smelled like beer. Her father never went to her school for nothing, but parent teacher conferences. He never went to her dance recitals or to the award ceremonies or anything she did. She would walk home cause her dad never came to pick her up. She didn't mind, too much, but wished for once he would come to one thing she did. She started to walk to school, even though she had 30 man's to wait. She past many people on the street, most were a father and their child. The dads were not drunk, but just the opposite. She wished her dad was like that. She took her time for school and watched every pair that she passed. Everyone was happy, but her. A kid took a notions of this, but didn't say anything. The kid just thought she was just having a tough morning and she would perk up when it was time to graduate.  
  
"You'll be in my heart, from this day on and forevermore. Yes you'll be in my heart, just hold on. I'll be there from this day on and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, yes believe you'll be in my heart, from this day on for now and forever more. I'll be there for always. Just look over your shoulder, and I'll be there, always." She started singing. She started to skip to school singing songs.  
  
"That kid seems to happy, but I can since that she is trying to hide her emotions and faking being happy." A kid said.  
  
"Wait for now. Don't do anything drastic. I would apologize, if I were you." Another kid said.  
  
"Why should I?" The kid asked.  
  
"You killed her mother in that massacre or killing spree or whatever you want to call it." The kid said.  
  
"You should stop dreaming. She has someone to look after her. She is fine." The kid said and walked away.  
  
"I hope you are right cause you know what you have to do. You will be arrested if anyone finds out you were the one who killed all of those people." The kid said.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" The kid said and was farther away.  
  
"No I suppose not. I will be heading into school. I guess you will be staying with her for the day." The kid said.  
  
"Yes I will be." The first kid said. He disappeared.  
  
"Sometimes, you should show your feelings and say things you wanted to say." The kid said and walked to school behind the skipping girl.' He was right. She is faking it. She is not happy, she is sad.' The boy thought to himself. The boy sat through all his morning classes, watching the girl. At lunch he saw her sitting alone and wanted to go over to her, but didn't want her to think he was trying to pry into her life. He thought it was best to leave her alone. He watched her in all the afternoon classes. He even watched her at the ceremony. She seemed preoccupied all the time. In the beginning of the ceremony a man stumbled in and everyone saw him. The boy took note on the girls reaction. She seemed happy, but when he left into he stumbled out of the gym before her name was called she grew sad. The boy know felt guilty for not talking to her before. He had wished he would have talked to her and tried to make her feel better. He waited till after the ceremony to talk to her. He was surrounded by family and friends when he got out.  
  
"Good job, brother." A young boy said.  
  
"Excuse me, but I wish to be alone for awhile." The boy said. He left to go find the girl. He found her in the park, on the bridge watching the water go by, crying." Hello."  
  
"Oh I am sorry would you like to be here alone cause I can move." She said and wiped her eyes. Her black hair was down and her red eyes were watery.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk o you." The boy got up is courage to say.  
  
"Oh, okay." The girl said and they sat down on a bench by the water.  
  
"My name is Shuiichi, what is yours?" Shuiichi, or Kurama, said.  
  
"My name is Kohata. What did you want to talk about, Shuiichi?" The girl asked. She kept her eyes on the water.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your father." Kurama said.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my father, thank you." Kohata said.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about him cause I watched you today. You seemed preoccupied all day and at lunch you ate alone. At the ceremony you were happy, but when he left before your name was called you were sad. I want to help you." Kurama said.  
  
"That's very nice of you, Kurama, but there is nothing wrong." Kohata said.  
  
"Yes, there is. You can't hide your feelings forever or else you will forget how to show your emotions and it will tear away at you." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see a kid.  
  
"How do you know if I hide my emotions or not?" Kohata asked him.  
  
"All my life I have had to hide from people and lie. I killed and stole. That was how I was raised. I had no parents and I couldn't tell my sister that I was her brother. I grew up alone and slept in trees and have hid most of my life. I am a forbidden child." The kid said.  
  
"So that is why Boton called you Hiei the forbidden child." Kurama said to his friend.  
  
"Yes that is why." Hiei said.  
  
"So your name is Hiei?" Kohata said.  
  
"Yes and I am sorry." Hiei said.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Kohata said.  
  
"I am the one who killed your mother and the others. I have paid dearly for that and I am sorry." Hiei said.  
  
"You killed my mom? How? Why?" Kohata asked.  
  
"I killed them with my Katana or sword. I did it for fun. I kill for fun. I have been killing all my life. My Katana is stained with the blood of over 5,000 demons." Hiei said and Kurama slapped his forehead.  
  
"No.....you would kill demons?" Kohata asked.  
  
"Yes." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei, you are not supposed to say demon in front of a you know what." Kurama said.  
  
"I forgot that she is a ningen." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey, don't call me a ningen cause I ain't." Kohata said.  
  
"Kohata, ningen means human." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I am not a human." Kohata said.  
  
"You are a demon?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I am a angel, but I have been living in the ningenkai. I was dumped here and a family raised me. I have grown up as their child, but also different then others. That is how I have grown up. When I was 6, my mom died. MY dad is drunk all the time. I look up to him. He was always there for me, but I fear there will be a time where he won't be. I lost one family and I don't want to lose the second family. I never grew up in the makai or nothing like that. I thought that one day he might stop being drunk, but I fear that day will never come." Kohata said. They saw people running in the same direction.  
  
"What are they doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is going on?" Kurama asked a man.  
  
"There was a car crash and the man is badly injured." The man said and left. The three ran in the direction with the others. They saw the scene and Kohata stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked. Kohata started crying and ran towards the man lying on the ground.  
  
"Dad, dad." She said and knelt next to him." What happened? Please dad, speak to me."  
  
"Please take care of yourself and be good. I always loved you and thought I would see you grow up. Please take care of yourself, Kohata. "The man said and then he died. A girl on a oar appeared out of nowhere and the ghost of the guy lifted out of the body. The girl saw it and so did the other two.  
  
"Boton, wait." Kurama yelled to her. She went down next to them and Kohata went next to them  
  
"This is her father, is there anyway you can keep him alive for longer?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That is weird hearing it from you Hiei, but there is nothing I can do." Boton said.  
  
"Please, please, can you please check. He is all I have left." Kohata said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You can see me?" Boton said amazed that the girl can see her.  
  
"Yes, I am a demon, but I grew up here and was raised by him." Kohata said.  
  
"Sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Boton said and left with Kohata's dad.  
  
"Shuiichi, now what do I do. I have no family nor do I have any friends that can help me." Kohata asked and said.  
  
"Please call me Kurama." Kurama said.  
  
"I thought you said your name is Shuiichi." Kohata said.  
  
"Well, Shuiichi is my human name. Youko Kurama is my demon name, so please call me Kurama." Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama maybe your mom will let her stay with us. She can't live on her own yet. How old are you, Kohata?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I am 16, I was skipped a grade when I was in elementary." Kohata said.  
  
"Kohata, you can't live alone. You are too young. Please come with us, we will see what we can do." Kurama said. Kohata followed them to Kurama's house.  
  
"Kurama, do you think your mom will let her?" Hiei asked and Kurama nodded. Kurama opened the door.  
  
"Kassan, Hiei and I are home." Kurama yelled. His mom came out and saw them and hugged them both. Hiei was staying with them cause she found him in the closet. Then she noticed the girl.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Shiori asked.  
  
"This is Kohata, can she stay with us, Kassan? She has no other place. Her father was just killed and she has no family or friends." Kurama said.  
  
"Sure. Have her pack her bags and bring some of her things here. She can have one of the guest rooms." Shiori said.  
  
"Thank you, Mame." Kohata said and bowed. They trio left for her house, got some stuff and brought it to Kurama's house. They were now free and looking at the colleges and Universities. Kohata and Kurama had become close friends. They sorta liked each other, but because of the missions never got to be that close. One day while Kurama and Kohata were walking down a street Kurama got enough courage to ask Kohata the question he wanted to ask her.  
  
"Kohata, will you be my girlfriend?" Kurama asked her. Kohata's eyes teared up.  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I will be." Kohata said.  
  
"Let's keep it to us, for now and not tell anyone." Kurama said.  
  
"Right, I would like it that way." Kohata said. Kurama and Kohata walked home hand and hand. Kuwabara, who had been kicked out of his house for the day by his sister, was walking down the same street as the two. He saw Kurama and the girl walking hand and hand. He knew something was up. He decided to follow them into the park. There he hid and listen to their conversation.  
  
"Kohata, would you like to see the demon world?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"No, Kurama, I like it here. Maybe someday I would like to see where I was born, but not right now." Kohata said." Kurama, when are we going to tell your friends. Wait, when am I ever going to meet this spirit detective and his friends?"  
  
"Soon, you will meet them. Anytime you want to tell them, is fine with me." Kurama said. Then the two did something they never did before they kissed. Kuwabara felt his eyes burning as he watched, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Kurama, I am happy to be your girl friend and I am happy that you have helped me through these past weeks." Kohata said.  
  
"I hope that we can find your original mother and father in the demon world." Kurama said.  
  
"I do, too." Kohata said and leaned against Kurama. The two watched the water and talking. Kuwabara was about to fall asleep, cause he was so bored, when the two got up and left. Kuwabara followed them. They went to Kurama house and went in. Kuwabara waited a min. before knocking on the door. Shiori opened the door.  
  
"Is Shuiichi here?" Kuwabara asked. He knew the answer, but didn't want her to know.  
  
"Yes, come on in Kuwabara. Shuiichi, is up in his room." Shiori said. Kuwabara went in and she shut the door and went back to the kitchen. Kuwabara went upstairs to Kurama's room, it was open a slit, and he peered in. He saw Kurama and Kohata sitting on the bed looking at a book. Kohata fell of the bed and Kurama helped her up. Kuwabara had to restrain himself from laughing at the clumsy girl. Kurama had pulled alittle too hard on Kohata cause next thing they knew she was on top off him. They stayed like that laughing at them selves. Kuwabara had that scène etched in his mind and didn't like that. The two kissed and Kuwabara almost fell over. Kohata got off Kurama and Kurama sat up. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Is there laughing gas in this room?" Kohata asked.  
  
"There must be." Kurama said. Kurama walked into the bathroom and tossed water onto his face. Kohata walked in and stood next to him. Kuwabara had walked into the room and peered into the bathroom, he was now really curious of the two. He had never seen Kurama like this before.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked Kuwabara and Kuwabara covered Hiei's mouth.  
  
"Shh... or they might hear you. I am watching them." Kuwabara said and the two peered in. Hiei was now curious. Kurama and Kohata were now talking bout family stories. Kohata was at the sink splashing water in her face and Kurama was right next to her.  
  
"You now have made me curious. Thanks a lot." Hiei whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"Your welcome." Kuwabara whispered back not realizing Hiei was being sarcastic.  
  
"Kohata, you have intrigued me, but I don't know how." Kurama said.  
  
"That is weird. You intrigued me." Kohata said.  
  
"To be a better friend and to help people." They said at the same time. They started laughing and fell onto the floor on top of each other. Hiei was about to rush in there, but Kuwabara held him back. Hiei and Kuwabara left from the entrance of the bathroom to the entrance of the room.  
  
"It is best if we just leave now." Hiei said.  
  
"Leave now, I have that etched in my mind and I will have nightmares bout it unless I talk to them." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why don't you just walk in on them on the floor on top of each other." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"That's a good idea, Shorty. Rose-boy and Angel-girl gota take a break and let Kuwabara set the straight." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Just leave me out of this. I want nothing to do with this. I have seen enough to get in trouble. I can always just blame it on you, but still I will get into trouble." Hiei said and he left the room. Kuwabara walked to the bathroom door and the two were still laughing on the floor. Kuwabara opened the door and yelled when he saw them kissing again with Kohata on Kurama's lap and them on the floor, still. They stopped and the door slammed shut up locked. The three of them were now locked in the bathroom.  
  
"You guys are plan nasty." Kuwabara said. Kohata hit Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"That will teach you for spying and where is your little friend?" Kohata asked.  
  
"You knew they were spying?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sorta, just when we were laughing on the floor, but I thought they left." Kohata said.  
  
"So, Hiei was watching?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Kohata said.  
  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kuwabara said to them.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut and don't tell a word or else you will be chained to the ground and put up in the middle of the demon world as a living punching bag." Kohata said. Kuwabara flinched at the sound of him being a punching bag.  
  
"We are boyfriend and girlfriend and I now that you were also spying on us at the park." Kurama said.  
  
"Busted." Kuwabara said.  
  
"You are not nice, Kuwabara." Kohata said. It was her first time meeting him and he has not been nice to her.  
  
"I will keep quite. You won't hear a peep from me." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Better not." Kurama said. Kuwabara left and all of hell broke loose when Hiei showed up in front of the two. Hiei was now afraid of Kohata.  
  
"I am sorry, it was that baka's fault. He caught me and made me get curious and I pulled him away." Hiei tried to defend himself from getting hurt.  
  
"Hiei, you know that was wrong." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Hiei said and he looked at the ground. Kurama and Kohata now felt bed for the demon.  
  
"It is okay. We aren't mad at you anymore, Hiei. We know you had your lesson." Kohata said. She had a sweet tone in her voice and it caught the two boy's hears. They knew something was up, but what. Hiei left to see his sister and Kurama's mom left to go shopping. Kurama's step-father and step-brother went out to a baseball game. Kohata and Kurama were left alone. They looked through magazines. Then they found what they were looking for. The phone rang and Kohata got it.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Kohata said in a sweet voice. The other voice heard this.  
  
"This is Yusuke, is Shuiichi there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh ya, hold on." Kohata said and put the phone down." Kurama someone by the name of Yusuke is on the phone." Yusuke heard her say Kurama.  
  
"Can you ask what he wants?" Kurama yelled. Kohata picked up the phone and said.  
  
"Shuiichi, is alittle busy right now. He wanted me to find out what you would like." Kohata said with sweetness in her voice. Yusuke knew it was a girl, but didn't know who.  
  
"Please tell Kurama to get his butt over to my house cause we got a new mission and tell him to bring you cause I want to meet you." Yusuke said and hung up the phone. Kohata hung up the phone and went to Kurama. She sat next to him.  
  
"Who was it?" Kurama asked as he put the magazines and books underneath his bed.  
  
"It was Yusuke, he said to go to his house cause you had a new mission." Kohata said. Kurama got off the bed and started walking tot eh door." He also said to bring me cause he wanted to meet me." Kurama turned to look at her and knew she wasn't lying. The two went down stairs, put their shoes on and left for the detectives house. When they arrived Hiei and Kuwabara were waiting outside." Why don't we tell them before you leave to go on the mission."  
  
"That is a good idea." Kurama said. They walked into the house with Hiei and Kuwabara. When they walked in all the heads turned to Kohata.  
  
"Are you the girl on the phone?" Yusuke said to her. He looked her up and down. Kieko slapped Yusuke in the face for doing that.  
  
"Yes I am. I am Kohata." Kohata said. She shook hands with everyone. Then she looked at Boton.  
  
"I am still sorry, Kohata." She said.  
  
"What happened that you are sorry for, Boton?" Yukina asked her.  
  
"I had to take her father away from her." Boton said." How have you been since then?"  
  
"I have been living with the Minnaminno's. They are very nice. I like it there. They have been taking care of me only cause I am 16 and too young to live on my own." Kohata said." I would go home, but I don't know where that is."  
  
"Well, let's watch this video and then we can talk more." Yusuke said and he popped the video in.  
  
"Who got the popcorn?" Kuwabara said and Hiei hit him in the head. A face came on the screen and Kohata recognized him, but didn't know how. She seemed to know the man and the women. After the movie, they began to talk.  
  
"I think I know those two demons." Kohata said. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"You could see them?" Yusuke said shocked.  
  
"Yes, I am a demon." Kohata said. I was born in the demon world, but raised in the living world.  
  
"We have no other thing to do, but to bring you with us." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Boton said.  
  
"You probably can't even fight." Yusuke said.  
  
"I can fight. I had to learn how to fight. I thought myself and Kurama showed me some techniques." Kohata said. The group left for he demon world. Kohata seemed to know the way and so she was their guide through the maze, until she got knocked out. They had been so close to the hideout that they could feel the presence of the enemy. A rock had hit her in the head and knocked her out. The side of her head was bleeding from impact from he rock. Kurama carried her and they entered the castle unaware of the dangers inside.  
  
Senshi_of_Ai: "I am leaving it at that. I am not going farther. I would like at least three reviews, flames or non-flames. Tell me what you think. Please."  
  
Kurama: "You can flame us cause we are working on this."  
  
Hiei: "Please review and tell us what you think. If you would like us to put something in this story, please feel free to ask. Thanks and please leave a review. Thanks." 


End file.
